The Principles of Aphonse
by Nahji73
Summary: The Principles of Aphonse, follows the lives of four different individuals named, Human, Michael Armstrong, Maximilian Lysander, and the rebel Vender, as they all struggle to survive in a country raged in war and fight against the tyrants who rule over their country. Note: This story is inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist but doesn't deal with the plot or characters.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Hello people! I'm back with a new story! Yay! though this one is rated as Fullmetal Alchemist, it deals with none of the characters or story plot, i know, i know, will all miss Ed, but the story is influenced by Fullmetal. I hope everyone likes it and i hope everyone leaves comments!**

**Me: Read people! And peal yo eye to the mysterious A.c.A! **

* * *

**Prologue**

_History is much like an endless waltz;_

_The three beats of peace, revolution, and war _

_Continue on forever._

_-Mariemaia Kushrenadam, Gundam Seed _

_There once was a land that ruled above all. It existed many, many years ago and was known with various names; the savages, the evil ones, the puppets, or the most famous of all, the Red Land of the East. But if anyone knew the truth of what happened to that land, they would know its true name. Albonia, that's what it was called a few centuries ago. _

_That land, Albonia, flourished by the hand of a man named, Tiberius De Fabianis, in the year of 15EF. He was the first king that started it all. The great Tiberius, witty and wise, yet, not an immortal, died in the year of 19EF. His dynasty did not last long, considering his grandson, Tiberius III De Fabianis was overthrown by Augustus De Luca and the military. _

_Ultimately changed by the new arrival, Albonia changed forever. It became a nation of militarism, war, uprisings, totalism, murder, blood, sadist, communist, kidnappers, rapist, discriminators, and the list goes on. The people, naively, had expected their king to freedom from the previous ruling of Fabianis. Yet, all they got was a puppet king ruled by the military. _

_During the ruling of the puppet king De Luca, the military's power augmented in size to the point where imperialism became comment. Yes, those were the days of great depression and solitude. The military commandeered every penny the people had to support the great struggle for protection of their country. They claimed that their enemies were morally evil and that only the nation of Albonia could put a stop to it. _

_As stupid and naïve as it might sound to others, the people believed it. Therefore the conquering of the country of Siamun to the west was achieved. And after a few uprisings, revolutions, riots, and a couple of generations that passed, Siamun completely became Albonia's property. _

_As the chain of things go, the tyrant king Augustus De Luca perished one night after drinking too many apple cider, served by his favorite servant and the help of an unknown friend, died the year of 29EF. _

_Next came his son, Caligula the great, and with the support of the military, they imperialized the country of Alara to the east. The young king with his youth and strength, conquered the rest of his neighboring countries sooner after Alara. The great country of Salitis to the north was conquered, Ramesses to the south as well, Takelot southwest, in between of Siamun and Ramesses, and Geta northeast, in between of Salitis and Alara, near the great Cyrus desert._

_And as that saying goes, everything that has a beginning has an end. The ruling of Caligula the great was brutally extinguished by Salazar Van Allen and the military. The great influence of the young king became too much for the insidious hands of the military. It was them who truly ruled everything. _

_The history of Albonia is like a roller coaster. Throughout the years, their kings have been overthrown and over ruled. Until the great dynasty of the Milani over took the thrown of the last Van Allen. This dynasty took what little dignity Albonia had left from the previous rulers and built the great empire when everything started to change. _

_Seeking fame, fortune, and a name for himself, the new ruler of Albonia, George IV De Milani, following his family's ideals, thought outside the box. Perphase, he saw outside the box because he set his eyes upon the land of more than 4,000 kilometers away from the Cyrus desert. It was a great and yet, uninhabited country, twice the original size of Albonia, filled with rich resources of water, land, gold, iron, oil, and many other things, or so they thought it was. _

_Little did the king new of the strength and power of XILDANA. They ventured to the unknown heart of the land, and what they got was far beyond their expectations. Out of Xildana they came out, tall and strong like the Redwood tree that grew during the hot summers of Albonia. The gallops of their horses and the clashes of their swords, ringed a crossed their land. Their black skin like the night and the stars, shivered and shinned, driving fear and anxiety to the pale skin soldiers that raised and felled. Their white eyes and light blue pupils pierced so much fear and anger to the blue and green eyes that tried to stare them down to a deadlock. But what was more frightening was their pure black blood that scattered around. They were different and unknown, but worse, unconquered, therefore they were considered the enemy. _

_The Xildana's, as they were called, persisted in their struggle for survival and for the first time in history, Albonia had met its match. Three hundredth and seven years later, after the death of George IV, his son, George V De Milani, has inherited the struggling country._

_Now this is the year of 23AB, the king has only started ruling for 20 years. The last great battle against the Xildana's happened 30 years ago and everything seems peaceful. But not for long, not until the arrival of the immortal of the ancient world. _

_~A. C. A._

* * *

So, how was it? Pretty awesome right! Leave comments, whatever comes to your mind! If it happens that you can't pronounce the word, Xildana, just go to google, type translator, spanish, type it down and then listen to it!


	2. Chapter 1 Albonia the Red Land

**I'm back! Yay! Here's chapter 1! Leave comments! I hope everyone enjoys it and if there is something I need to fix, don't be afraid to leave a comment!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 __Albonia: The Red Land_

_I see what others can't see;_

_I hear what others can't hear;_

_I feel what others can't feel;_

_I've lived centuries that no one has lived,_

_Longed for days that no one has longed,_

_And missed for eternities for those who I can't see._

_I am me._

_I am A.C. Alphonse._

_I am the immortal. _

_~City of Hori, Albonia~_

_9:00 am_

_Year 23_AB

Michael Armstrong is a 19 year old prodigy from the military. He was born in the city of Hori, Albonia, on the south side of the city, where hobos and rats only ruled. As a child he was forced to become a brigand and relinquish all morality he had. He worked unsanitary jobs that took the life out of him but fed his only family, his mother and baby sister. When things seemed to come around, Michael was struck with the worst things in life, the death of his mother. As if things couldn't get worse for him, he was forced to give up the only thing that mattered to him, his younger sister, Rosetta.

At the young age of 14, Michael gave his 9 year old sister to a foster home, were she was adopted immediately by a rich aristocrat family named the Jones. Months after that horrible experience, Michael met the famous, back then, Lieutenant Colonel, Maximilian Lysander.

Michael breathed in heavily, remembering the past had made him tired. He was patiently waiting outside the five floors and 63 acres of a home that the Jones called. Though he was looking very calm from the outside, he was actually feeling anxious and a bit desperate. Today was a very special day, not only for his sister who was entering the sixth grade, but also for him. Today was the day of conscription for the military. Since he was a part of the wing, or exceptional team, of the famous colonel Maximilian Lysander, he was forced to be present; an order he was already violating.

The only time he would have to spend time with her would be during her school entrance ceremony, which was only an hour and a half, and then he would have to run to the military base.

He was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed when his sister came running out of the house and tackled him with a bear hug.

"Wow!" he was startled.

"Mikey!" she squealed.

"Rossi!" he screamed out once he realized it was her. He picked her up and embrace her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried.

"So did I! Damn it, you've gotten tall and heavy!"

"No I haven't!" she whines as he let her down. "But I have gotten taller."

"Yeah, you'll probably be a six footer as well," he playfully said to her. Michael was a tall lad of 6 feet and zero inches, he was also muscular and very good looking.

"Let's hope not," he recognized the voice from a far, "It would ruin your cuteness."

"Yep!" she said cheerfully, running towards the guy who was coming out from the mansion, "I rather be small and cute!"

"Wendell," Michael said his name bitterly. He smiled at him knowing very well how much he disliked him.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked, "I taught you were up in the north."

"I was, I came back a few days ago."

"He'll be coming along as well," Rossi said.

"Really?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah, he came back just for me!" she said happily. She grabbed onto both of their hands and pulled them to get moving. Her school was a few minutes away and even though she had a personal driver, she decided to go walking so she could have more time with Michael and Wendell.

"Nice uniform," Wendell mentioned.

"Oh, thanks," he said plainly.

"Yep! Doesn't he look awesome in it?!" Rossi squealed. Michael was wearing his usual formal military uniform that consisted of dark navy blue color with white or silver. His long jacket was navy blue with silver straps along the edges of the sleeves and the zipper. He had three white buttons and each had a strap that went to the opposite side that attached to the other button. He had an elegant white with silver scarf on his neck that emphasized a fancy look. He had the nation's symbol attached on the buttons and the belt that went around his waist. It was a silver sword with a cross on the handled, with angel wings on each side, and two poisonous snakes entwined on the sword. He had black pants with black boots and some silver on the sides.

"Of course," Wendell said with a bored look in his face. This was one of the many characteristics Michael hated about Wendell. He taught too high of himself and taught that others weren't good enough for him to be interested. He was staring at him with a deep gaze while he taught of the many insults he could throw at him.

"What's the matter?" Wendell asked realizing that he was staring at him.

"Nothing!" he looked away. The three were quietly walking down the sidewalk with no conversation in mind and a weird atmosphere started to form. Yet, it didn't take Rosetta no longer than ten minutes to bump into some school friends and run off to meet them and leave Michael and Wendell alone.

"How long have you been in the military?" he asked him.

"Not that long I guess."

"What are you talking about?! I've heard that you were accepted in the military at the age of fourteen."

"Not officially, I was just under the wing of the colonel Lysander."

"Really?" he looked at him with wondering eyes, "When did they made you a soldier?"

"At the age of seventeen," he answered.

"Really?!" he looked at him very surprised. According to the law of Albonia, men and women were only allowed to join the military at the age of eighteen and above, so the information had shocked Wendell a little bit more than it should had.

"Seventeen?! Why?!" he said with a shaky voice.

"Calm down, there's no need to get jealous," he joked, but to tell the truth, it made Michael feel pretty good about himself. If his memory served him right, when Wendell was young, he had pleaded to his parents to let him join the military. Unfortunately, his parents were terrified of the simple idea of him dying at any given moment and practically abolished his dream and crushed it to millions of little pieces. Poor Wendell had practically fought so hard with his parents, but in the end, the only thing he got was being send up to the north to study law. Michael smiled wickedly, he was pleased to know that he had something that he didn't.

"I don't mean to get jealous," he said and poorly faked a smile at him. "I do admit that I was very unhappy for not realizing what I wanted so badly. I was very young at that time, and if it weren't for my parents, who denied me so many times the chance, I wouldn't be in any mess, unlike you," he said cheerfully and speed walked away from him.

_Unlike me?_ Michael couldn't understand what he meant, until he remembered the time he told the Jones that he was joining the military. At that time he was only fourteen and a half and Wendell was seventeen, about to turn the age required to join the military. He had arrived to them, some days after it had been decided that Wendell was going to the north to become a lawyer, he was wearing torn pants, a stained shirt and no shoes. He had only mentioned the idea of joining the military to the Jones and they were already happy with the thought. They didn't even react the same way they did with Wendell. Even little Rosetta didn't cry for him, unlike the way she did for Wendell.

The memory of his times as a slum boy brought back the disgusting acrid taste of what it felt like to be poorer than a dog. His pleasing smile faded, and for the sake of things he decided to change the conversation and once he catched up to him, he asked, "That's good to know. How was Salitis? I've heard that it's always freezing up north."

"Yeah, it is, everything is covered with snow and the nights are just as cold as it is hot in the south."

"Not much of a description, huh?"

"Quit it," he said with a loud angry tone.

Michael looked at him with an insulted expression, he was about to open his mouth and express what he truly felt about that vainly asshole, but he was stopped by the presence of his sister and her three friends.

"Wendell," she spoke to him, "These are my three friends, Marie Vershinin, Jacques Bosch, and Pasha Blaze, do you still remember them?" The three girls smiled kindly at him and with a little blush in each of their cheeks.

"Of course," he answered.

Marie with the blond hair and blue eyes said cheerfully, "its nice seen you again Wendell!"

"Yeah! The last time we saw you, you left to Salitis. I'm sure you've done much since then," Pasha with black hair and pretty brown eyes said.

"Well, you can say I've done many things here and then."

"Yeah he has!" Rosetta said excitedly. Michael looked at the three girls a little confused, he didn't know who they were and how long had they known his sister. He stood out of the circle with a patient and calm look, though in the inside he felt unconfident and worried, yet, he seemed unharmed, something that he owed the colonel for.

"Who is this?" Jacques with red hair and green eyes asked.

"Oh," Rosetta backed away from the group and stood next to him, "this is my brother, Michael Armstrong," she said proud.

"Brother?" Marie asked confused, "I taught you only had Wendell."

"Yeah, were you lying to us?" Pasha asked.

"No!" Rosetta pleaded, "Wendell is_ my_ brother, just not related by blood," she said slowly. "Michael here, _is_ my brother but related by blood."

"Oh!" the three girls exclaimed. Now the three took a better look at them, they had the same black-blue hair, the same blue eyes, and the same ideal nose. Unlike Wendell, who had brown curly hair, hazel eyes, a pinched nose and flat lips.

The three laughed and the one with red hair said, "You guys do look alike."

"Wow! Is that a uniform form the military?" Marie asked.

"Ah, yeah," he said uncertain of what to say next.

"Cool!" Pasha squealed.

"So, like what wing are you under?" Jacques asked.

Michael wasn't very good when it came to speaking about himself, especially if it dealt with the colonel, a man who he owed his life to. Yet, the expression that Wendell was giving him was enough for him to get motivated. "Guess who?" he bent down to see the girls face to face, a small action that made them blush.

"Hugh R. Rayleigh?!" Marie blurted out.

"Gila Stromberg?!" Pasha yelled out.

"Ronnie Lancelot?!" Jacques said.

"Closed but no," he said.

"Darin Maddor?" Marie said.

"Heavens no!" he shake his head violently.

"The Hero," Pasha said uncertain.

"Yep!" Rosetta jumped up.

"Lysander?" the three looked at each other.

"That's enough!" Wendell said a little more abruptly than he meant. The three girls and Rosetta looked at him surprised. "You'll miss your entrance ceremony if we don't get a move on."

"Oh! That's right, come on we have to go!" Rossi grabbed on Marie who then pulled on Pasha and so on. It was time for their new year in Bloomsdale Academy, a fancy school as its name. Michael made a face at the school, which he could already see from where he stood. It was ginormous and glamorous looking. The school had practically more acres of land than the home of the Jones. The main office was located in the heart of the whole school and it was surrounded by smaller buildings that made up the other teachers offices. The classes were set up in different parts of the land, it was set up to look like a university.

He looked around the streets and the giant fence that was set up around the school once they had reached it. He wasn't impressed by the giant fabulous school because he had seen better buildings that looked like mansions. He was thinking of what Wendell had said earlier to him, not the part where he insulted him, which was most of the time, but when he said he wasn't in a mess like him.

Lately there had been awful rumors going around about the Xildana's and their return. The last great battle against them was 30 years ago. Where the colonel, Maximilian Lysander, had served. He had gone there as a prodigy rookie that had climbed the ranks of the military in short time. When he was younger, he remembered when he asked the colonel how it was when he went to war against them. He told him that it was hell, just like that, the only word that could describe what he saw.

"Michael?!" Rossi called out to him. He snapped out of his daydream and looked over at her. "What's up?"

"You coming or what?"

"Uh, yeah," he said and walked through the gates of the school. Rosetta and the other three girls ran up to a lady dressed in a red suit. She carried a list of names and after checking them in, pointed to a door that led to the back of the stage. The usher at the entrance took their names and led them inside to their seats. The usher led them to two seats that happened to be next to the rich family, Vershinin.

"Wendell!" Mr. Vershinin exclaimed.

"Mr. Vershinin," he said politely.

"Oh, please, call me by my first name, Dave."

"It's a pleasure seen you again boy," he gave a small chuckle, his greasy, red cheeks moved as he laughed.

"You have grown up so much Wendell since the last time we saw you," Mrs. Vershinin giggled. The Vershinin were a rich, very rich family that had economic and social relationship with the Jones. They owned the most powerful bank in the whole country and half the population of Albonia had their money stuck away in their banks. Not only that, they were considered "givers", people who gave money to the government that went specifically to the military.

Michael eyed them from the corner of his eye. He had never met them before, but he had heard of them. They were the ones who gave more money to the military than any other aristocrat. Dave Vershinin was a plump man with a greasy face and a complexion like Santa Claus. He was dressed in a black suit with a red bow that made him look like he was choking. He sat sprawled in his chair, a little bit choking because of the bow and his weight. Mrs. Victoria Vershinin was a skinny, bony lady with red hair and green eyes. She wore a red silk dress with pure silver jewelry and expensive looking shoes. She sat next to her husband leaning on his shoulder and holding a small fan. Michael guessed she was around 49 or 50 years old, judging the evident wrinkles around her eyes that she tried to hide with makeup.

"Tell me, what have you been doing Wendell?" she asked.

"Well I'm studying to become a lawyer. I went to Salitis some years ago."

"Oh, Salitis! They have the best in all the country!"

"Yeah, they do, it's just too bad that it's always freezing up there."

"Ha, ha, ha! You're right about that!" she laughed a little more than she should have.

Michael didn't put much attention to them, their conversation was boring enough for him to hear more of it. Instead he decided to put his attention to the rushing staff that went here and there trying to put everything together for the ceremony. Out of the whole bunch, seven of them caught his attention, four guys and three girls. Their faces looked exhausted and they had bags under their eyes.

"What is your name boy?" he heard someone call him. He turned to Wendell to see him pointing to the Vershinin with his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What's your name, I see you are wearing the military's uniform," Mr. Vershinin said.

"I'm Michael Armstrong."

"Armstrong, seems like an appropriate name for someone in the military. I am Dave Vershinin. I'm sure you have heard of me, but if you haven't, I'm…"

"Oh, I've heard of you Mr. Vershinin," he interrupted him. "Who hasn't, you are one of the richest man in the country."

"Of course I am," he said snobbishly. "I am also a giver, I give money to the military."

"Yes, I know, your last donation was, how do I say this, a life saver."

"Oh, really?" he heaved up proudly to settle in his seat.

Michael nodded yes, "I was in Takelot a year ago I believe, and we were low on resources in MB46. The northerners were giving us a hassle at the time. If it weren't because of your donation we could have never made it out."

The old fat Santa jiggled excitedly, his greasy cheeks turned super red and he seemed even more prideful. Michael smiled respectfully at the couple, being nice at them and gaining their trust meant profits to his wing. The Vershinin were rich bastards but also very cheap, if it depended on giving up all their money to save their lives, the two would probably be dead. If it weren't because of Santa Claus, he and his wing wouldn't have had so much trouble with the north. Mr. Santa was order to give 2.5 million to MB46, or military base 46, days before the north attacked the Wall of Verkyns.

The wall of Verkyns was a giant iron wall that was placed along the border line of northern Takelot, and Salitis, it also ran down to Alara, Geta, and Ramesses, to protect them against the Cyrus desert and the Xildana's. The Wall wasn't just a simple wall, it was a fortress, only ruled by the strongest and most cruel soldiers of the military. The northerners are the people from the other countries that surround Albonia and its land. In Takelot, the three nations Bergos, Gentek, and Itxoccotl, constantly attack the wall, but they never get through.

"Oh! My dear!" the old hag grabbed her husband's head in an effort to kiss him but his giant belly was in the way, so instead she kissed his sweaty forehead. "So brave!" she squealed.

"Yeah," Michael said sarcastically.

"But, Armstrong," the old hag said to him, "You seem familiar. Aren't you that boy, that boy that got admitted to the military at a young age?"

"Um, yeah, I am," he said slowly.

"Ah! Ha! Ha!" she started laughing too loud. "I knew it! I never forget a face when I see one!" she opened her fan and started to blow some air to her face and neck. In a swift brief movement, as her fan covered her, she passed two fingers in her cleavage and then looked him in the eyes with a naughty expression.

"The first time I saw you was the time I went to headquarters with my husband for some business!" she continued. "Oh, you were so young at that time! You were with that colonel!"

"Lysander," he said confused. _Is this women trying to seduce m_e? He asked himself.

"Yes! The famous Lysander!"

"You are under Lysander's wing aren't you?" the old man asked.

Michael nodded, "Here's my card, tell your colonel to contact me if he wants to make some business with me," he gave him a white card with his name and phone number.

"Of course he will."

"Well, then that means will be seen each other constantly," Victoria winked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure the colonel will be doing all the work," he sat back in his seat. The ceremony was about to begin.

_~City of Hori~_

_Outskirts of city_

_9:00 am_

_Year 23AB_

It had taken five weeks to violate the security and military of Albonia, but finally _it_ had made it inside the nation. Going through the country Igaram to Siamun, the only land that was not surrounded by the Wall of Verkyns. The nation of Igaram had once had an alliance with the nation of Siamun, until Albonia conquered it. Unable to beat the power of their military, Igaram made an alliance with Albonia, to protect the once powerful nation of Siamun. In return, Igaram is forced to come to aid to Albonia in any time of need or war.

Fortunately for _it_, the sewers of Siamun and Igaram were connected, probably in the past, both nations had a friendly alliance. Once inside Siamun's sewers, _it _traveled across the country all the way to Albonia through the sewers. To the busy city of Hori a few cities away from the capitol.

"This is it," _it_ said as it climbed out of the sewer. "I'm finally in Albonia. Now…to the capital!"

* * *

Like it, huh! I know you do! Watch out for the mysterious "It"!


	3. Chapter 2 The Hero Maximilian Lysander

**It is I, Nahji73 and I am back with chapter 2, awesome! We continue the story of Human and the two goody-goodies, Michael and Max, which I just realize, both their names start with 'M', ha! **

**As I was saying, the story is just barely picking up, though I throw a little bit of A.C.A, so mysterious but with a big role too. **

**A.C.A: Yes, yes I do!**

**Oh my gosh, were did you come from?!**

**A.C.A: I just happened to be strolling by, besides I am the one telling the story, just taught I would relive the moment**

**Oh, anyways, enjoy and leave comments people, don't be afraid of reading my story just cuz Ed isn't here people.**

**A.C.A: Who's Ed?**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The Hero: Maximilian Lysander_

_He was stubborn as a mule, _

_Clever like a monkey, _

_And nimble as a hare._

_-Louis Pergaud, "The War of the Buttons."_

~City of Hori~

10:55

Headache, that was the only thing the colonel could feel, that and the two chicks lying next to him in bed. He slowly and lazily blinked five times to wake himself up properly. He looked around his room, clothes all over the place, bottles of liquor, and cigarettes were scattered around. His quilt was on the floor and the rest of the bed sheets were up in a bundle, thrown across the room. He looked over at the red head and blond that were lying face down next to him, sleeping and naked.

By habit, he looked to his right to check the time, 10:55.

"Ten fifty-five!" he yelled out and scrambled to his feet. "Shit, the conscription!"

As he struggled to put his clothes back on, which were the same he wore yesterday, he remembered last night. They had arrived yesterday at around eight or something, hours before conscription began. The major of MB33 allowed him and his wing to stay in his military base until conscription ended, but he decided to rent a room in a hotel closed to the base.

Once he was sure he had his pants on and all his clothes on, he bolted to the door and then came rushing back because he forgot his shoes.

"Where are you going?" the blond girl asked while blinking.

"Woke you up? Sorry honey but I forgot I have work to do," he said looking at them.

"Why, can't you stay a little longer? Please!" the red head whine.

"I can't sweetheart," he said, thinking about it. Sure, staying with them beat the borrowing conscription shit, but he was forced to do it.

"Come on colonel, don't you rather stay with us _all-day-long_," the blond girl looked at him with puppy eyes. The red head bit her lips seductively and said, "Do you really want to stay surrounded by fat sweaty man _all_ day long?"

The colonel laughed and said, "Sorry girls, but duty calls, besides it's not only fat sweaty man that I have to see, but also a girl with pretty brown eyes!"

"What?!" the two cried as he bolted out the door once again. He checked his watch one more time, 11:00, he wasted too much time talking with them.

"I just hope Darius doesn't beat my ass for being late," he complained as he ran to MB33._ Then again_, he taught, _that isn't much of a bad idea!_

_~Bloomsdale Academy~_

_10: 55_

Michael pushed his way through the crowd of folks who greeted their excited children once the ceremony ended. He wanted to say goodbye to Rosetta before he ran out to MB33. Wendell had gone ahead of him and he had already reached Rosetta when Michael saw them next to the exit. He saw her smiling and laughing, he could tell how excited she was and how happy she felt and for a moment he felt bad for leaving her to a bunch of strangers when she was only a kid. Yet, they weren't strangers anymore, he was.

"Rosetta!" he called out to her. She turned around to see him and smiled broadly.

"Michael, do you want to come over for dinner? Wendell said its okay and I'm sure mother and father will be fine with it," her pretty face was shining with hope and happiness.

Michael looked at her with the saddest expression and said, "Rossi, I, I can't go over for dinner."

"But why?!" she whined.

"I have to get back to the base; I've already missed the first hour."

"Well, can't you miss for thirty more minutes?" she made a puppy face.

"I can't, it's my duty as a soldier."

Rosetta bit her lip and growled but at the end she let him go.

"Thank you," he smiled at her and gave her a bear hug.

"Come on Rossi, we don't want to leave mother waiting," Wendell said.

"Take care of her," Michael said and ran as fast as he could.

"Arg! Darius is gonna kick my ass for being late!" he growled.

_~City of Hori~_

_10:55_

_It_ walked around aimlessly looking for food, it had been a week or so since _it_ had gotten any grub to chew down_ its_ throat. _It_ walked around some blocks and got lost a few times and then went back to the same place it started. Scratching its head_ it _made its way to a plaza called, "Main Plaza Bayshore", it was filled with people coming in and out of the place. As _it_ walked, people would whisper, "eww, what's that smell!" and "oh, gosh what stinks!"

"Sheesh, this people!" _it_ complained. It had been five weeks and some days since _it_ had gotten a shower. _Its_ head itched and other parts of the body and _it_ would have sworn it felt something move in _its_ sock or shoe.

"So hungry!" _it _whined. Out of the corner of its eye _it_ saw a stand selling fruit. "Oranges!" _it_ roared as _it_ ran to the stand.

"What are you doing?!" an old man coming out from nowhere said screaming angrily.

"What?" _it_ said confused.

"Are you trying to steal my fruit?!" he waved his cane ferociously at _it_.

"What? No, I wasn't," _it_ lied.

"Yes, you were, it's written all over your face," the old man growled.

"So, what if I was,"_ it_ raised its voice and then childish said, "I was hungry!"

"You were or are you still hungry?" the old man asked.

"I am not hungry," _it_ said, "I am starving!"

The old man looked at_ it_ with an uneasy expression. He did not know whether to believe the kid or not.

"What's your name boy?" the old man asked.

"I am Human," _it _answer.

"Of course you are, now tell me your name," he order.

"No, I am called Human."

The old man eyed Human up and down, he was wearing black sweat pants, a dark green hoody, sneakers, and his hair was made into a messy bun.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep!" Human said cheerfully.

"I am Christopher Haes," he said and grabbed a chair to sit down. Human dropped to the ground and sat in a criss-cross position.

"Here," Haes threw an apple to Human, "eat it."

"An apple?" Human said disappointed, "I wanted an orange."

"Well, that's what you get," he said. He stretched out in his chair and looked up to the sky, he looked relaxed and ready to fall asleep. Human noticed a small scar in his neck that ran down to his chest.

"What's up with that scar?" Human asked as it bit the apple.

"It just a scar," he said plainly.

"How you get it?"

"In the military, I served for fifty damn years," he said putting his head down.

"Fifty years, that's a lot old man,"

"It's Haes not old man," he complained.

"Uh-huh," Human said chewing. "How you get it?"

"I already told you."

"You told me where you get it, not how you got it," Human said looking at him with a full mouth.

"Huh, you're a smart boy," he said impressed.

"I served in 'Day of the Rising Sun,' it was the last war against them. About 4,000 men in the military died and about 8,000 Xildana died as well, since then we haven't heard of them."

"Wow, seriously?" Human said excitedly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything to be excited about. It was hell."

"That much?"

"Yes, that much," he stared at Human. "Do you have any idea how a Xildana looks like?"

"No, never seen one, but I want to," Human answered.

"You want to?" Haes mocked Human.

"What's so funny, I am telling you the truth."

Haes looked at Human, who had a serious face on, he couldn't comprehend what this kid wanted or what his motives were. Yet, he knew that this boy was telling the truth.

"You have the weirdest goals boy," Haes said.

"It's not my goal or dream, it's just something that I have to do," Human said with a faraway look.

"Even if it is something that you must do, you can't."

"Why?" Human threw away the skinny core of the apple and grabbed a chair to be at the same level as Christopher Haes.

Haes looked at Human with a face that said, 'are you stupid or something?'

"You can't get to the Xildana's because of the Wall of Valkyria," he said annoyed.

"The wall of what?" Human asked confused.

"You really aren't from here are you?"

"No, I just got here," Human lied.

"The Wall of Valkyria is a giant iron wall that was placed around the borders of the whole country of Albonia, even does who were conquered. Except for Siamun, its connected to the country of Igaram, it was a way to show our alliance to them, but in reality it just a way of saying we own them."

"And," Human said smugly, "I'll just climb it."

"You can't climb, no one can. The wall isn't just a piece of can, it's a fortress, a military base. It is run by ex-convicts."

"Ex-convicts?"

"Yeah, murderers and rapist and extremist, those that only know nothing but to kill and rule with absolute fear."

"How can the King allowed that?"

"He doesn't, the one with absolute power over the military is the General of the Army. He appointed the most dangerous criminals that after a fucked up life, decided to join the military."

"Oh," said _it_ with an amazed expression.

"Well, the problem isn't who rules who, no one gets in or out, unless you're in the military," Haes finished.

Human stayed quiet for a while, thinking and deciding, and after a couple of minutes, said, "So, you're telling me that the only way to get to Xildana is through the military?"

"Pretty much," Christopher said.

"Haes, tell me how can I get inside the military?" Human asked.

Haes chuckled, "Sing up and wait a few two or three years to get recognition, if that's what you want."

"NO!" Human whined. "I can't wait two years! I need to get there now! Well, not now, but not in two years or something."

Haes grabbed the beer that was sitting a few inches away from him. "If you really need to get to Xildana, then the army is where you need to go, and the only way to get inside the army in such a short time is to join conscription."

"Cons-what?"

"Man, you really don't know squat, do you?" Haes shake his head.

"Conscription is a draft, basically is an enrollment of people who want to join the army, but the real reason they go to these conscriptions is to join a wing."

Haes looked at Human, "And I'm guessing you don't know that too. A wing is a team of _exceptional_ elites of people. Their leader needs to be of a high rank, and he or she can pick anyone from any rank to be under their supervision. They basically run themselves, and they receive specific orders from the General or the king."

"Where can I find this conscription?" Human got up rapidly.

"You're in luck, boy, it just happens to be conscription time in Hori."

"Really, where, where is it and when?" Human asked excitedly.

"Like," Haes pretended to count with his fingers, "Today an hour ago."

"What, why didn't you say something before?!"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to get in the military," Haes yelled out. Human had already scrambled away, running as fast as its lungs allowed. Christopher rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know nothing about the military any more, the only thing he wanted was peace and to sell all of his fruits from his fruit stand. He stretched out and as he did so, he noticed something. A couple of oranges were missing from the third row of his fruits.

"Oh, hell no," he said pissed off.

~_Maximilian Lysander~_

_11:00 am_

"Late, late, I'm so late, damn it!" he yelled out as he ran. The last thing that was expected from him was being late to his own conscription. Yet, this conscription was a forced requirement he did not want or need. It was all order by one of the higher ups and his worst enemy. The Major General Darin Maddore, who was two ranks above him. From all the people in the army, Maddore was the worst; they hated each other's guts since the day they both laid eyes on each other.

As the colonel was running, he ran into a crowd of people who were standing in his way. Three cars had crashed and had made such a mess that the police had to close the rode, for cars and for people.

"You have got to be shitting me!" he growled. He looked around trying to see if there was a way for him to get through the whole chaos. From a few blocks away he saw it, "Main Plaza Bayshore"; through its labyrinth style streets was a short cut to the base. If he took that route, he would get there earlier than planned.

~_Michael Armstrong~_

_11:00 am_

Michael was making good time when he came across an accident that happened to be the route he was taking to the base. Three cars were smashed against each other like a sandwich and there were people coming from nowhere to check the commotion. Yet, he didn't have time for that, he needed to get to the base and as fast as he could.

The only road he knew would get him to the base fast was through the "Main Plaza Bayshore."

~_Human~_

_11:00 am_

Christopher Haes was nice, but Human had to do what _it _needed to do. After stealing his oranges while he was busy telling _it _everything about the military, which_ it_ already knew everything about,_ it_ felt guilty. Yet, Human taught he wouldn't need a couple of them. The only thing that Human didn't count for was for the old man to go his way into chasing after _it_.

"You little thief!" Haes screamed out at Human.

"Leave me alone, crazy old man!" Human yelled out.

"You orange stealer!"

Haes was fast for an old man but Human, though _it _was skinny and with malnutrition, could run as if dogs were chasing _it._ Human was looking back so many times that when _it_ turned around a corner, _it _bumped into someone, sending _it _crashing to the floor and the person_ it_ bumped into felt on top of Human. On they felt to the ground, the big hand of the clock in the plaza had stopped working once it had hit the number _**seven.**_

_~Cross Roads~_

_11:00 am_

_Lysander_

_Or_

_Armstrong?_

_It was the weirdest of coincidence, at that time I was watching from a far, unknowingly I had become interested in this 'Human' person who I had never met, yet, I felt closed to. The colonel, who I had only seen by pictures and news reports on TV and the boy with the burned arm and blue eyes were heading the same way Human was. At first I did not understand, but after what I saw I comprehended that it was either that military man or that boy who was destined to know, or maybe even me. _

_I could have left, had gone my own way as I always did, but I wanted to know the outcome of this event and I wanted to know Human, but most of all…the clock had hit _seven_._

_-A.C.A_

* * *

**What is the meaning of the number seven? I bet most of you are wondering that, but that's for you to find out. **

**Stay tune to the next chapter and find out who is the one who bumped into Human, heck you can all leave comments saying who it was!**

**A.C.A: Uh, I know!**

**Of course you know, you were there! **


End file.
